The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a gas turbine engine and, more specifically, to a fuel nozzle for a combustor of the gas turbine engine.
A gas turbine engine generally includes a turbine and a combustor with a fuel nozzle. A mixture of fuel and air combusts within the combustor to generate hot combustion gases, which drive rotation of turbine blades in the turbine and, in turn, a shaft coupled to a load, e.g., an electrical generator. The fuel-air mixture (e.g., uniformity of fuel-air mixing in the combustor) can significantly impact power output, efficiency, and exhaust emissions of the gas turbine engine. In addition, combustion of the fuel-air mixture in the combustor can cause combustion dynamics, vibration, and thermal gradients, which can impact the performance and life of various combustor components, such as the fuel nozzle. For example, the fuel nozzle may be subjected to thermal growth due to its close proximity to the hot products of combustion. These combustion-related effects can complicate the design of gas turbine engines, particularly the combustors and fuel nozzles.